1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the heat sink fastening seat, and particularly to the fastening seat for use with the electrical connector receiving therein a CPU (Central Processing Unit) on which the heat sink is mounted.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Invention Patent No. CN106711685 discloses an electrical connector surrounded by a U-shaped heat sink fastening seat, and a pair of metallic spring blades mounted upon two opposite arms of the fastening seat. A metallic back plate cooperates with the fastening seat to sandwich between a printed circuit board on which the connector is mounted. Understandably, it requires to replace the whole U-shaped fastening seat even if only one arm and the corresponding spring blade are damaged. In addition, the U-shaped configuration of the fastening seat takes too much material on the raw metallic plate for manufacturing, and wastes too much material.
An improved heat sink fastening seat is desired.